The invention relates to flexible wrapping material for wrapping flowers and/or plants.
Such flexible wrapping material is known from EP-B-1 678 057. This known flexible wrapping material is embodied as a sheet comprising a plurality of scored intersecting lines, and is movable from a first unfolded position into a second folded position by folding along the plurality of scored intersecting lines in a predefined sequence, wherein after the folding is completed the wrapping material forms a package with a predetermined shape having a decorative, hand-wrapped appearance.
US2006/0054521 and GB-A-2 496 391 each disclose a wrapping material for wrapping flowers and/or plants, comprising at least two connected parts having mutually distinctive shapes bordering next to each other along a straight line separating said parts from each other. The wrapping material of US2006/0054521 is flexible, whereas in comparison the wrapping material of GB-A-2 496 391 is a carton and therefore relatively rigid.